It Started As Crack
by Alima8314
Summary: Oneshot Complete. Edward gets mad at his father for flirting with Maria Ross.


**It Started As Crack**  
><strong>- Hoho-papa, Resembool Pimp -<strong>  
><strong>- (Only, Not Really) -<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor am I affiliated in any way with the copyright owners of Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist's story line and characters are copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa and the various companies who produced the manga, anime and merchandise.

**A/N:** Oneshot. Complete. Originally part of Random Ficlets, which I decided to delete. I wanted to post each story contained there as its own story. Originally posted forever ago. This was inspired by a reply I made in the forum I have regarding Maria Ross. This started as crack, but then it took over and became something else.

**Warning(s):** First Anime Episode 44, 'Hohenheim of Light' spoilers. Slight episode divergence.

* * *

><p>Edward launched himself from behind the stone wall, rage flashing in his eyes at the sight playing out before him. His father, Hohenheim, was sitting on the patio of the Rockbell house, running his slender fingers through the shining black hair of a demurely blushing Maria Ross.<p>

He could see their lips moving as he ran full tilt toward the couple, but was unable to hear what was being said.

"What the hell are you doing flirting?" Edward demanded as he rushed up the steps, completely ignoring Lt. Ross's shocked exclamation, slamming his unyielding steel fist into his father's face. The force knocked Hohenheim over the railing of the patio and onto the hard ground below. "You're gone for ten years and I come back home to that? Damn you, old man!" the blond teen screeched.

The older blond lay dazed for a few seconds, allowing his vision to stop blurring. 'What did he hit me with?' he wondered absently. The spectacled man blinked a few times before lifting his head to look at his oldest son. 'Shiny glove...' he thought screwing his eyes close to get over a mild wave of dizziness. Opening his eyes, he momentarily focused his gaze on the teen's hands, which were gripping the wooden railing tightly, as evidenced by the white knuckles of Edward's left hand. His eyes flicked to the boy's other hand. 'Ah, Auto-Mail...'

Edward continued to glare at his father, his eyes burning with rage and hatred. "You motherfucker," he hissed.

Hohenheim sat up and chuckled. Still smiling, he removed his glasses and wiped them with the corner of his jacket. "Of course I am a 'motherfucker,' Edward. If I weren't, neither you nor your brother would be here." He laughed harder still as he watched the face of his oldest living son go through a range of emotions, his mouth agape.

"Uhhh... Ahhh..." the teen sputtered, trying to come up with a rebuttal. "Shut up!" he yelled, finally giving up. Edward turned on his heel and stormed off the porch, still fuming over his father's audacity.

The man had the gall to flirt with another woman, one who wasn't even old enough to be the mother of his sons, on the very porch he and Trisha had exchanged their wedding vows on.

Edward kicked a rock as he watched Alphonse sprint toward the long-absent man. 'Don't bother, Al,' he thought, smiling when he saw his brother stop his progression to the porch. 'I'm all you'll ever need, not him. I got us this far without his help, and I'll get us farther...' he swore mentally. "Mom..." he whispered, suddenly remembering the reason he had rushed back to his hometown. "I'll be back later, Al," he waved a hand at his younger sibling. "I got to go... think... for a while."

"Okay Brother..."Al murmured, watching his unhearing brother disappear into the woods before turning his gaze to his father again.

Edward made his way between the trees. Once he felt he was far enough away, he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest and let his tears finally flow. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he also knew it was necessary to destroy... the thing he had been trying so hard to deny for the past few months. It had been bugging him for a while, seeing that monster with her face... "Damn it!" he lifted his face and yelled at the sky.

Ed stayed in the forest until after dark, when he carefully made his way to his mother's grave and began digging, his eyes blurring every-so-often. He knew he would have to live forever with what he was doing, and knew he would never be able to forgive himself for desecrating his mother's resting place.


End file.
